<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hole in the Wall by BubbleBtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474735">Hole in the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch'>BubbleBtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Please read the manual. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, But in a sexy way, Egg Laying, Egging, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Hole in Wall, Huge penetration, Impalement, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sloppy Seconds, Space Stations, an alien doesn't have a concept of anal sex, but he gets fucked up the butt anyway, dildo sitting, rod prison, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Space police whore out their alien criminals anonymously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Please read the manual. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hole in the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technology is amazing. We always seem to forget this fact, even with how the universe has opened up to humanity. Technology has let us enter the playground of the universe and join in on the galactic rat race.</p>
<p>Humanity is just one of the many races that exist in this space, a menagerie of exotic aliens passing through this station every day. A million faces and billions of languages being thrown about and money changing hands as quickly as the air is recycled in this giant floating tin can.</p>
<p>The station is called Pit-Stop, or that’s how it translates into English. The general meaning of “a quick stop before the main destination” crosses languages pretty easily. It’s a six deck station with no particular main deck, no upper crust. You only have the regular people here, and then the low lives.</p>
<p>As a stop before a destination, it has a reputation of dirty deals and illegal merchandise. But since the place has a very small ‘living’ population and a great deal of travelers, they don’t have much of a police force. It’s easy enough to put out bounties and have people taken in, muscle is abundant here, but they don’t have much of an ability to generate revenue as a prison. The police can’t keep people, can’t make them miss their ship according to the Sentient’s 89<sup>th</sup> right, and it makes the cops grind their teeth to just collect a sanctioned fine for the criminal’s bad behavior.</p>
<p> The fine is very low because of the low living population. They can’t use excessive force, and the police can’t really punish them in a way that sticks because they need the money that comes from the fines to keep paying the cops and the muscle that brings the criminals in.</p>
<p>Usually when they take a crook in, the police have to let them keep their loot. They just don’t have the ability to take and keep the various materials that these crooks want. Sure they could take all of these Assriadan Mushrooms and put them in the drug locker, but the very same night our guard station will be attacked and some of the personnel hurt or killed and the mushrooms stolen.</p>
<p>The only reason most of the criminals they catch come so easily is because they know it’s going to be less than a slap on the wrist unless they killed someone. Almost anything else has to be forgiven unless the police can transfer them to another facility. And often it’s just not worth the effort. It’s mostly petty crime and drugs on Pit-Stop.</p>
<p>This is where technology comes in.</p>
<p>The Pit-Stop Police recently acquired a new healing unit. It’s a glitch model that has been discontinued, but since the police needed one after the last one got trashed by a struggling criminal they got sent one that was rotting in an evidence locker.</p>
<p>Apparently, it had been tweaked to erase the memory of whoever was healed, by about ten hours. Every time you used it, the last ten hours you lived were removed from your life.</p>
<p>It had been used for nefarious purposes but since the police were in desperate straits it was given to them. At first it was just used to heal up the criminals that were brought in, but then one of the officers had an idea, brought it to their superior and suddenly a new way to earn money was found. Anything could be done to the prisoners during the ten hours before a healing, and there would be no memory or physical proof on the body. This could be useful in a large manner of businesses.</p>
<p>The Pit-Stop didn’t have a lot of stationary businesses, very few people would put down permanent roots in such a small no-name station. But despite that there were a few things that one could trust to always find. Hotels, food, and brothels. The three things that one could always find on any station.</p>
<p>And the Pit-Stop was no different. It had a brothel aptly named “Hole in the Wall” that gave a hint as to what one could expect here. When you entered, you would see a medium sized room with a bar in the center and lining the walls were a menagerie of asses on display. The positions differed, and so did the heights from the ground, but all of them were accompanied with a picture and a brief description of who you were fucking. A few had warnings or “you must be this small to ride” signs but all the asses were open after paying the walk-in fee.</p>
<p>It was generally agreed on that the pictures and descriptions must be bogus, but it was still fun to imagine that the tight blue ass you were fucking really did belong to a Vajink who was a few bucks short of getting a ticket on a ship. Or that the thoroughly abused cloaca of a Thrymp really was just a slut who wanted a hard dicking.</p>
<p>But the customers didn’t really care who they were fucking, only that there was always ass on display and it was all relatively cheap, even if they all ended up as loose sloppy holes in the later hours.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was always fun to be one of the watchers, seeing a double screen of the face of the convict being violated and the camera that showed a video from below of the fucking. It was mandatory for there to be at least two people watching. Sure their holes were being sold for cheap, and of course it hurt for them to get fucked with so little prep, but we didn’t want them to be killed or too hurt for the machine to heal.</p>
<p>Of course, each officer has a different idea of what is too far. Some officers won’t let some of the particularly big dicked guests go at some of the less stretched holes, while others just won’t let them stick two fists inside of one of the sloppy holes.</p>
<p>But on average, as long as no one is bleeding, then anything goes! It’s very common for the brothel to close down with each ass sporting an empty bottle poking out of the cum dripping holes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh wow, would you look at that! Looks like a Curt has decided to visit.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit really? Man, those guys are huge. Can any of the boys in the wall even take a cock that size? Are we gonna have to reimburse him?”</p>
<p>“Nah, see that purple one in the center? That’s a Pentamal. Those guys are sort of like slugs, and are super stretchy, something about the women laying eggs inside of them and then them laying them after a while. It’s gonna be the biggest and hardest thing that would have ever entered him but he’ll be able to take it. See? The bartender is directing him over.”</p>
<p>“Fuck look at the size of that thing. It’s like a third leg!”</p>
<p>“Dude, look at the guy’s face! He’s been fucked a few times tonight, but this is a totally different level. Oh there he goes, he’s started to struggle again! I thought he had worn himself out an hour ago. Guess feeling that being shoved inside of him must have given him more energy.”</p>
<p>“Damn, that tip finally got in. Fuck he just keeps going forward, annnd now he’s balls deep. Fuck, you can see the cock through the skin! It probably feels like fucking a jelly toy or something. Oh shit! Did he just prolapse on the pull back? Damn, he is gonna be so sloppy after this.”</p>
<p>“Oh my stars, look at his stomach! You can see it rearranging his organs. Fucking hell, he looked sorta off white earlier from all of the cum, but like, now you can just see all of the details. Damn. That is hot.”</p>
<p>“Keep it in your pants man, just watch the tape later, I don’t wanna see your dick. Oh man, that Curt is picking up speed. Shit, listen to the sound of those balls slapping into his ass, he’s gonna get a bruise!”</p>
<p>“Nah, his species doesn’t bruise, but like, his butt cheeks and the hole are going to start to glow actually. Something about how their blood reacts like a glow stick or something. Just gonna make him more of a target isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, even with how much he’s gonna get bloated by this Curt. Oh, there he goes. Fucking hell, he is just stuffing that hole with cum, looks almost like a balloon.”</p>
<p>“Look at that hole, it’s trying so hard to keep that dick inside of it, but . . . yep. There it goes, prolapsed and gushing cum. Sorta looks like someone left a faucet on. Oop! That was a hearty slap good bye, he jiggled that ass even harder than when he was fucking it. Now there’s gonna be a glowing hand print for a while.”</p>
<p>“Aww, look! He’s crying! I guess the dicking that he got was a bit too much for him. Should we put him on standby and let him recover some?”</p>
<p>“Hell no, that little bastard gave me hell earlier, his ass can take a few more poundings. Besides, no one’s gonna want to stick their dick in there until he clenches up some.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Krick hadn’t panicked when he was caught with the drugs. He hadn’t fought when he was put in cuffs. He hadn’t struggled when he had been loaded into the van. He had stayed cool and confident the entire time, having done this before and knowing that he just had a nap on an uncomfortable bench and a few credits loss before he would be back on the ramps peddling his merchandise.</p>
<p>It was only when he was hit with the stunner that he thought that maybe he should have put up more resistance.</p>
<p>By the time Krick was fully aware again he was in a weird position. His wrists were cuffed to a bar in front of him, and his legs were off the floor. It took him a few moments to realize that his clothes were gone and the shame of being naked in front of these creatures who were not his clan made his scaly skin go dark, first in shame and then in anger. He immediately began to snarl his rage to the room. His forked tongue whipping the air with his rage, clicking his demands to anyone who could hear him.</p>
<p>But he went quiet when he suddenly felt a hand on his tail.</p>
<p>Krick had thought that his back was to a wall, but with the feeling of a hot hand on his tail, he realized that it was not so. His backside was pressed through a hole in the wall.</p>
<p>Krick was confused. Why was his backside in another room? Why was his tail restrained and pulled upwards?</p>
<p>Krick was churring in confusion as the hot hand trailed over the skin of his tail before poking at his waste hole.</p>
<p>Krick flinched at the feeling, his body trying to get away from such a hot touch to his sensitive flesh, but it was no good, he was firmly restrained.</p>
<p>Kirck’s confusion and churring only increased as the hot touch retreated and returned with a slick substance that it rubbed into the waste hole.</p>
<p>Suddenly the hot touch was inside of him, pressing the hole open and thrusting in and out. It was painful and strange and Krick did not like it.</p>
<p>The hot touch left, and Krick was shuddering from the discomfort of a stretched waste hole, confusion still thick in his head, but he began to screech in panic as something even larger and HOTTER pressed as the waste hole.</p>
<p>It steadily pressed in, forcing his waste hole wider and wider as the burning flesh was forced inside of him.</p>
<p>Eventually his waste hole was stretched around the burning flesh, but unlike before this burning just went deeper and deeper, into places Krick had never been aware of. It felt like it was going to come out of his mouth and when it finally stopped moving deeper inside of him Krick was thankful.</p>
<p>When the flesh began to slowly withdraw Krick let out a prayer to the goddess that it was over, that this was all that was going to happen, but when the burning flesh went in again quickly Krick knew that it wasn’t.</p>
<p>The flesh pounded inside of him, searing his insides and rubbing his waste hole raw. It was terrible, it was horrible! Things were going inside of places that they were never supposed to go. Krick was going to die here!</p>
<p>The orgasm caught him completely by surprise. He hadn’t even noticed his mating rods emerging from his slit, but when his entire body began to rhythmically clench and his fluid hit him in the chest and neck, he looked down only to have some of it land on his face.</p>
<p>How?! How could he have orgasmed like he was inside of a female? How could he have emptied himself without even touching his rods? Why was the feeling of the burning inside of his waste hole becoming a different kind of tortourcus as his body withered from a pleasure that was so close to pain as to not warn him of his coming orgasm.</p>
<p>Krick didn’t have time to think more on it as the burning flesh inside of him suddenly went deep, stayed there, and his insides were flooded with searing hot liquid. It was torturous, the hot temperature of the fluid being dumped inside of him.</p>
<p>Krick was sure that he had been screaming.</p>
<p>As the burning flesh pulled back and out, leaving his waste hole feeling like it was seared rubber and dripping molten glass he was sure that he was going to die. But then another burning flesh was pushing at his gaped waste hole.</p>
<p>Krick knew it was a different one, because once more his waste hole was being stretched open, this flesh was wider than the one before.</p>
<p>As the new burning flesh popped inside of his hole, Krick began to wonder if this was the punishment that the Goddess reserved for the true evils.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh hey, your Quazels back!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think he might subconsciously remember all of this.”</p>
<p>“What really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he never fights anymore, always goes to the same corner, and now he comes every time someone fucks him! At least until he can’t cum anymore, then his dicks just drip while he gets railed.”</p>
<p>“Huh, that’s weird.”</p>
<p>“Not really actually. I looked it up one day, turns out that his species doesn’t have a concept of anal sex, cause their dicks, see the hook at the tip? They wouldn’t ever put that anywhere but a chick’s vagina, because it would cause serious damage to whatever they put it in and maybe even break off. So like I don’t think he has a way to conceptualize what’s happening to him, but he must be enjoying it. Why else would he cum so much?”</p>
<p>“ . . .doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it.”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s getting fucked by a Venjut crew right now, they’re like 15 degrees warmer than he is, it must feel like he’s getting fucked by hot iron or something. But Venjut’s love reptilian holes, something about how cold they are. So he’s probably gonna have a bad time tonight, but hey, he’s already cum once even through the pain, which just goes to show how much of a cock slut he really is.”</p>
<p>“Huh, yeah, there he goes again.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kim loved this part of the job.</p>
<p>All of the offenders where fucked out of their minds, their assholes sloppy cum gushing wastes of flesh. They couldn’t move their arms, much less try and stand so Kim had a robot moving them from their holes to the back of the truck to be transported back to the station.</p>
<p>They would have their arms chained to a rod in the ceiling, but they still usually ended up flopping everywhere so other measures had to be taken to make sure that they stayed in their seats.</p>
<p>These other measures were six-inch-long, two-inch-wide polished metal rods that each criminal was sat on in order to keep them steady.</p>
<p>Most of the gaped assholes were too sloppy to even really feel the metal inside of them, at least until the van’s propellers turned on and suddenly every perp here was getting vibbed within an inch of their lives from the shaking from the older model engine.</p>
<p>But sometimes there were too many perps and not enough rods, so Kim had to look for the loosest asshole and place it in the seat of honor.</p>
<p>It wasn’t really a seat, it was actually an old cuff pillar that was sticking up in the middle of the van. It was roughly four inches across and went all the way to the floor.</p>
<p>It was always Kim’s favorite thing to cuff a perp’s hands to the bars on the ceiling, one per bar, spreading their arms wide, and then lengthens or tightens the chain so that there was enough slack to go down but not enough to get off the pole.</p>
<p>Then she let the perp go, their own weak legs having them slide down the pole, their asshole swallowing it down all in one go until they reached the end of their slack. She liked to have them take about eight inches, their legs struggling to take their weight even though even if they stood at their full height, two inches would always be inside.</p>
<p>There was just something that she loved about seeing a perp getting impaled on a huge yellow pole.</p>
<p>And then she would go to the front of the Van, turn it on, and listen to the screams of the men who still had enough of their minds left to get further broken. She would often take the long way back to the station.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was something magical about watching a sloppy gaping cum filled asshole shrink back to being virgin tight.</p>
<p>The med-tech always likes to heal the men who were all used up with their assholes in full view. Either folded over on their stomachs or with their legs behind their heads, as long as he could watch the distended stomachs shrink and the loose skin tighten back up. Not to mention with the stretched-out insides shrinking again all of the cum that was pumped inside was always squirted out.</p>
<p>The med tech was warned about one of the men begin sent in today. While he was in the wall, he had eggs laid inside of him. The eggs weren’t fertilized so it wasn’t a big deal, but a few were still inside of him.</p>
<p>The med tech stared at the shivering yellow alien on the bed. His feet were pulled up next to his head, the gaped and puffy asshole on display.</p>
<p>He really should get those eggs out before he heals him up. But . . . wouldn’t it be amazing to watch those eggs pop out?</p>
<p>The med tech checked the door before he began to ready the healing sequence. The hum off the machine turned on and soon the yellow alien began to make distressed noises.</p>
<p>The bruises that he had gained while in the wall began to fade, but as the skin got healthier and the cum began to pour from the still open asshole, the med tech could see where the eggs were.</p>
<p>There appeared to be three of them, and they moved all in a group lower and lower in the alien’s stomach. The yell0w alien began to struggle on the table shacking their legs and arms, tossing their head from side to side, as the eggs moved lower toward the shrinking asshole.</p>
<p>Soon one was pressing at the rim and with only a little struggle popped out of the still slack rim, but it was a race against time as the rim began to close around the second one.</p>
<p>It was with an audible pop that the second one escaped the tightening asshole, but the third still had to come out.</p>
<p>The yellow alien was making a high keening noise as his body clenched and relaxed, the egg poking out the smallest amount, before being forced back in with the stretch healing instantly.</p>
<p>The med tech turned off the machine for a moment, letting the alien clench and struggle but get nowhere with his efforts to get the egg out of his intestines.</p>
<p>The med tech glanced at the door again before loosening his belt and stroking his hard cock. A quick fuck would spread him out again and let him push the egg out. He could just heal him up again afterward.</p>
<p>As the med tech pressed his cock to the aliens still wet but now tight asshole and began to press in to the sound track of the alien sobbing, he promised himself that he wouldn’t abuse his power again.</p>
<p>At least not for another week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>